Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki:Articles for Deletion
Articles for Deletion (AFD or AfD) are articles that are proposed for deletion. Such act could be performed by admins only. Categories These categories tell you why an article is deleted. Unless they fit into at least one of these categories, they should not be proposed for deletion. F1 (PROD) This article is not related to Koopatrev's Goanimate Wiki, and/or lacks notability in this wiki; F1B (PROD) Untouched article; no information has been put in/has not been edited for a period of time (no specified period of time to use this category to propose an article for deletion). Mainly for articles that are difficult to write; F2 (SPED) This article is full of complete nonsense and/or vandalism. Nearly all or just all of it is not understandable; (not to be confused with F2C) F2B (SPED) Recreation of a deleted page of which the deletion is caused by any of these categories; F2C (SPED) Test edit (not to be confused with F2) How an article is deleted When deleting pages, the can be useful. 'Proposed deletion' Articles that are proposed for deletion could only be those that fit in to category F1 or F1A. An article could be proposed (PROD) for deletion by template: Template:PROD, which means proposed deletion. Articles proposed for proposed deletion will be placed in Category:PROD articles. This template should be put on to the selected article's top of the page. Shortcuts KGW:PROD KGW:PROPOSED 'Speedy deletion' Articles that are selected for speedy deletion could only be those that fit into category F2. This is because some articles that have complete nonsense/vandalism could not be fought or argued over. An article could be selected for speedy (SPED) deletion by the template: Template:SPED, which means speedy deletion. Articles proposed for speedy deletion will be placed in Category:SPED articles. This template should be put on the selected article's top on the page. Shortcuts KGW:SPED KGW:SPEEDY 'Using the template' Use a or text to explain why this article should be deleted. Either F1 or F2. If you have other reasons, explain it too. 'Examples' 'Proposed deletion' 'What you type' Bla bla bla is a content. It is a machine that could kill people. 'What you see' Bla Bla Bla is a content. It is a machine that could kill people. 'Speedy deletion' 'What you type' Bla lolz. caption lol! 'What you see' Bla lolz. caption lol! Arguing for deletion An article's talk page could be used as the deletion argument table. One either chooses to oppose (oppose to deletion) or support (support for deletion). A speedy deletion's article could also be argued, but most of the time there are no deletion arguments. One could do that by going on the talk page and putting their thoughts. If you support the speedy deletion, you do not have to contest the deletion, but you could comment on the oppos'''ing reactions. List of articles for deletion These articles are listed in either '''proposed or speedy deletions. 'Key' *F1/F1B Proposed deletion (green) *F2/F2B/F2C Speedy deletion (red) *Mixed categories Proposed and speedy deletion (yellow) *#* Article count *#** Deletion count Category:Main stuff